


Panty Raid

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Neal and Sara play a game of Truth or Dare but it's Peter and Elizabeth who win the round.





	Panty Raid

Panty Raid

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to get me a pair of Peter’s boxers.”

“Really? What are we fourteen with raging hormones?”

Neal ignored her comment. “Afraid you can’t do it?”

“Please!” Sara exclaimed, clearly feeling offended that Neal would question her skills. “I dare you to get me Elizabeth’s underwear.”

“Don’t I get a choice? How do you know I don’t want to pick truth?”

Sara snorted. It was very unladylike but Neal found it adorable. “When would a good conman ever pick truth?”

With a smirk, Neal conceded her point. “Time frame?”

“Forty-eight hours.”

Neal nodded. “Okay.”

Sara agreed. “Okay.”  
*****  
Two days later Sara was waiting out on the terrace with a glass of wine in hand and a gift bag at her feet when Neal arrived home. Neal greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. 

Gesturing at the bag, he asked with barely contained eagerness, “Is that what I think it is?”

Sara threw her head back and laughed at his obvious excitement to get his hands on her gift. Neal was like a kid at Christmas. “It is.” Noting Neal held nothing in his hand, she raised an eyebrow, “don’t you have anything for me?”

Neal only smirked as he reached into his suit jacket and withdrew a tissue paper wrapped item. Exchanging gifts, Neal found himself holding a pair of black silk boxers and Sara had a green lacy bra with matching panties. For a long moment, neither spoke, both at a loss for words.

It was Neal who broke the silence. “Ah, Sara, did you really think you could pass off my underwear at Peter’s?”

Sara who found herself holding her own underwear turned her attention to Neal. Spotting the boxers, Sara confusion was displayed all over her face. “Those aren’t the boxers I took from Peter’s dresser.”  
Neal frowned as he looked at what Sara was holding. “And that’s not the bra and panties I took from Elizabeth’s dresser either.”

Without a word, Neal turned and headed for his bedroom with Sara following close behind. She was looking over his shoulder when Neal opened the underwear drawer they shared only to find it empty except for a single sheet of paper. 

“What is it?” She asked with the curiosity evident in her voice.

Neal snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “It’s a property seizure form.” 

Exchanging looks, Sara said, “You don’t think…”

Neal handed over the document and laughed out loud. “I do think! It’s signed by Peter and Elizabeth!”  
*****  
Meanwhile back at the Burke residence…

“El, I’d never admit this to Neal, but these feel good!” Peter said as he looked at himself in the mirror wearing Neal’s blue silk boxers. They were a little tight, but he had never felt something so soft and cool against his skin. 

“What do you think hon?” Elizabeth asked feeling a little self-conscious in Sara’s red bra and matching colored thong panty. It was evident that Sara was not as endowed as Elizabeth whose breasts were barely contained in the thin lacey material. 

Not trusting his voice, Peter stalked over to his wife with a predatory look in his eye. “I think Sara’s not getting these back!”

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place during the time when Sara temporarily moved in with Neal. I'm working on a more serious longer story so I needed to take a break with a fun little piece. Hope you enjoy. As always comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
